


Frank Squared

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sappy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doc," Donut whispers, "I wanna show you something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Squared

They’re cuddled together in the dim light of Doc’s bunk, a little center of calm in a turbulent fucking world, when Donut turns around in Doc’s arms to look him straight in the eye.

“Doc,” Donut whispers. “I wanna show you something.”

“What is it, hon?” Doc asks, lazy and a little drunk on the feeling of Donut lying beside him.

Donut sits up, tugs Doc to sit upright with him. He reaches for the buttons of the thick pink bracelet he’s got around his wrist—most people don’t keep their name mark’s visible. It’s a private thing. Doc’s breath stills when he realizes what it is Donut’s going to show him.

“When I was a kid, I didn’t think I had a soul mate,” Donut says. “’Cause of what it said on my wrist. It didn’t make any sense for me to have ‘Frank’ on my wrist. _I_ was Frank. I thought it meant that I was going to be alone forever, just me, you know?”

Doc knows. He wondered the same thing, more than once. Most people never met their soul mates these days, with humanity sprawling across multiple galaxies, but there’s a difference between never meeting your soul mate, and thinking _you don’t have one_. No one out in the universe who belongs to you.

“I think I’ve got it figured out, though,” Donut says.

He finishes unbuttoning the cuff, rotates his wrist so Doc can see.Doc stares at the writing on Donut’s wrist, “Frank” written out in looping script. But he already knew that. Donut just told him that. He reaches out with unsteady fingers, traces the lines of his name. Donut smiles sweetly at him.

It's the color that gets to him. Doc knows that color. It’s on his own wrist. The exact same thing is on his own wrist. He never could find a name for it, that color. It’s pink, but not exactly pink. More like scarlet brought down to size, more faded—

“Holy shit,” Doc says in wonder. “It’s even lightish-red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a tumblr! Come play with me at QueSeraAwesome.tumblr.com


End file.
